


fizzle

by compasibositos



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasibositos/pseuds/compasibositos
Summary: It was different.





	fizzle

There was something so simple, and yet so precious, about sitting next to Takaya by the light of the TV. They were both perched on Yuu's couch, bundled close together, while their eyes strained to watch the show playing across from them. When Ren looked down, he saw the open, drooling faces of his teammates: Yuu, Izumi, Hamada... everyone from class 9. They got together like this a lot. They did... but maybe it was different tonight.

Takaya's warmth simmered against his shoulder. When he sneaked a peek, the shadows on his face where sharp where they fell across his jaw, but frizzy and soft on his cheeks. It made his hands restless: Ren wanted to trace them.

It was different.

Yuu had come to him last week.

“You want to invite him, right?”

Ren had jumped the way he always jumped, the way he always hated himself for. Yuu was patient, but when Ren turned around, his eyes were sharp, in the way that only Yuu's eyes could get. He knew too many things just by watching. Takaya had just left their classroom from where he'd come to drop by, talk a little. And maybe Ren had tripped over his feet a little too hard this time, because Yuu was giving him that look, and Ren could sense trouble, sense his omniscience.

“Um,” Ren opened his mouth softly, carefully. Yuu could be scary. A second later, the bright flash of his smile.

“Bring him next weekend!”

And that's where they were. Everyone had fallen asleep. The movie they'd been watching had ended and the show that had started playing in its place, boring. But Ren couldn't complain, he thought, while leaning his head a little closer, eyelids a little heavier. Takaya really was so--

“You're tired?”

Ren's heart stuttered, but it didn't jump. Takaya's voice was quiet to match the room. Ren liked to hear it like this. He probably shouldn't bring it up. He scrambled for different words.

“I... don't know.” Even as he said it, he withered a little inside. Don't know? What a dumb response--

“Yeah. Me either.” Takaya sighed out, as if defeated. Ren blinked up at him, at Takaya's smooth face that rested a little more lax than usual from the effect of a long evening. Ren blinked down at the blanket that covered their laps. Blinked, without much thought, across to the sleeping bodies on the floor. At the empty doorway. At the buzz of the TV. At all of it. Then looked back at Takaya.

Ren smiled.

“I'm... glad.” he whispered, low enough for only Taka to hear, though they might as well have been alone. He felt Taka's weight shift a little along with the curious turn of his face. Ren could already feel the burn on his cheeks, but he didn't mind. Didn't care.

“We can - stay together. A little longer.”

When he looked up after a little-too-long pause, Takaya's soft stare was there. The TV light gave away the red on his face and the shine on his bottom lip; the simple smile it was shaped in. The heat radiating and engulfing him from his side only seemed to get warmer, or maybe it was just him. Maybe Ren was just melting.

There was no quick checking to see if their friends were awake. There were no words of forewarning, no real mental preparation on Ren's part for when Taka decided to dip forward and catch Ren's sigh with his mouth. Ren could only swoon against him and subtly dig his nails into the cotton over his thighs to keep him from hiccuping some noise, potentially giving them away.

Takaya's mouth was always sweet in the presses it made, over and over, against Ren's, but that didn't mean it didn't still drive him somewhat sideways with… something. Something overwhelming. Something that lived in his chest and ballooned only when Takaya was close, threatened to explode when he was even closer.

It was still quiet when they pulled back, all except for the rushing sound in Ren's ears which didnt seem to want to leave. His eyelids felt heavy and slow, but he only kept them closed a little bit longer before the temptation to peek again grew too big.

The TV's flickering light, the odd blobs of furniture surrounding them, and snores from down below filtered back in; just another calm like before.

But different.

This time Takaya's sweet, brown eyes settling on him and only him. Takaya's funny sigh between them as he scooted closer and bumped their foreheads together. Takaya's arm moving to pull the blanket up a little higher around them. Takaya's hair squashed ridiculously against his head where he'd turned to rest sideways against the couch, fully facing Ren. Ren's held breath finally giving away.

Not even a minute ago, Takaya had made Ren feel like there were an assortment of lights dancing around in his stomach. Now, as he secured the blanket snug beneath his chin and turned slowly to face the amazing boy next to him, Ren felt as peaceful as a cloud.

Without a doubt, there had to be so many wonderful ways to be overtaken by love, and with that, so many moments left in Ren's life that would leave him feeling intact and happy and invincible. Ren knew the unique shape that feeling took when he was trembling and awestruck on the mound after throwing a winning strikeout. He was so sorry for all the people in the world who would never know how it felt to be given that feeling from the safe cradle of Abe Takaya's hands. At the same time, he thought selfishly, he was not sorry at all.

The blanket was heavy, frizzy, and covered in cat hair. Ren's hand found Takaya's underneath it just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write but somehow this happened


End file.
